theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
Mole Creeper
A Mole Creeper is a Creeper, but with heightened intelligence and special abilities that other Creepers lack. Background The first Mole Creeper was created in one of Parax's labs approximately 5,000 years prior to his arrival to the land known as Olex. He genetically engineered the Creeper to have different capabilities, including heightened intelligence, digging, mining, hand to hand (or in the Creeper's case, feet or head) combat, and regeneration after exploding. After creating it, he released it out into the wild and let it take its course. This Creeper traveled to many lands—including Olex, several thousand years later—and proceeded to reproduce with the population, leading to the birth of an entirely new subspecies: Mole Creepers. The same Mole Creeper that Parax created eventually came to Olex several months after its creator's own arrival. Since then, it has become a terror to those it encountered. History As the Mole Creepers spread, other civilizations began to form. These civilizations were, at first, friendly to the Mole Creepers, and were able to coexist with them. Unfortunately, a demand for more land and resources led to the ancient "Minecraftians", as the planet's humanoid species were called, to spread across the lands. They were rapidly populating and draining resources, leading the Mole Creepers to fear for their own futures. Eventually, the Minecraftians' push across the vast lands was met with resistance from the Mole Creepers, who declared that their territory was not to be ruined like the other areas settled by the former. Attempts to negotiate failed; the Minecraftians refused to yield to the Mole Creepers' wishes. Finally, the Mole Creepers struck back. A band of them attacked a village, slaughtering those who supported the settlers. This set off a cycle of retaliation, eventually leading to all-out war. Eventually, the Mole Creepers were pushed back by the Minecraftians and hunted down, decimating the former and forcing them to only watch as their lands were stripped bare of resources. The Minecraftians also claimed the capital of the Mole Creepers, which resided in what is now known as the land of "Reyes". This resulted in the Mole Creepers developing a bitter hatred for their usurpers, as well as an undying determination to take back their land. Everything seemed hopeless for the Mole Creepers. They were all living in hiding, barely surviving off what little they could scavenge. When all seemed lost, the creatures were greeted by the first of their kind—the very same Mole Creeper that was created in Parax's lab. Under his leadership, the Mole Creepers reorganized and repopulated; after several years of preparation, the Mole Creepers struck again. Now stronger than ever, they overwhelmed the Minecraftians and took back countless provinces. Several millennia later, the Mole Creepers had been thought to be but a myth; indeed, their very existence had become a tool to keep people in line, as well as ensuring settlers remain within specific borders. They were seen a few times in Olex, terrorizing some of the inhabitants, but it was unknown just who was aiding them. After the unfortunate destruction of Olex, the Mole Creepers that survived the ordeal resided in what was referred to as "Parax's plane of oblivion". Despite their obvious enjoyment of the paradise, the Mole Creepers were also remorseful of the fact that they could no longer help their people's cause. The Mole Creepers' presence became far more prominent in Reyes, sometime around when the survivors of Olex settled there. Camps sprung up around the land, and the Mole Creepers would conduct attacks on villages. They also plotted ambushes inside the various desert temples left behind by the original inhabitants of the land. They even rigged the traps in the temples, using tripwires and redstone to set off explosives hidden away in the floors and walls. At this point, the first Mole Creeper arrived to Reyes himself to oversee the operations. He eventually was caught breaking into one of the residents' houses, but was able to persuade the owner to let him live in the building. The owner of the house nicknamed the Mole Creeper "Sparky", after the electrical appearance of his aura—a trait common among Mole Creepers. File:Mole_Creeper_invasion_1.png|A Mole Creeper camp located within a mountain. File:Mole_Creeper_invasion_2.png|Mole Creepers celebrating a village raid. File:Mole_Creeper_temple2.png|Mole Creepers preparing for an ambush. File:Jose_resistance.png|The resistance led by Jose Furnace. File:Mole_Creeper_Sparky.png|Sparky inside of an ancient stronghold, studying the portal technology. File:Mole_Creeper_stronghold.png|Mole Creepers patrolling an ancient stronghold. File:Sparky_Jose.png|Sparky speaks to Jose Furnace minutes before the final battle. File:Sparky vs Jose.png|The grand finale. File:Mole_Creeper_Reyes.png|The capital of Reyes, now under Mole Creeper control. File:Mole_Creeper_flag.png|The flag of the Mole Creeper resistance, as shown in the capital of Reyes. From his new house, Sparky was able to secretly dig tunnels underneath the city in which the house was. This allowed for Mole Creepers to make their way under the city and set up outposts in and underneath the many buildings. They then subtly stole the city's resources for themselves, undermining the residents economically. When Sparky received word that the Mole Creepers had spread across Reyes and were awaiting his orders, he had his brethren launch attacks on the residents. It took only five years for the Minecraftian numbers in Reyes to be reduced to mere hundreds—whether by fleeing the province or death at the Mole Creepers' hands. However, the Mole Creepers were met with backlash from the Minecraftians. A former resident of Olex, Josef Furnace, retaliated against the Mole Creepers, his accomplishments eventually earning him a degree of respect among them. Despite his attempts, however, the Mole Creepers retook Reyes and their capital, eventually allowing Josef safe passage from the land after he proved victorious in a fight with Sparky. Now with his homeland restored to Mole Creeper control, Sparky got set to instating officials to govern the province. Telling his brethren to repopulate and cherish their homeland, he then departed Reyes with a small army of Mole Creepers, beginning his journey to the next province. Biology Mole Creepers, like the original brand of Creepers, are sentient creatures. Like any other Creeper, they walk on four legs, stand approximately 5'6", and possess skin with a feeling similar to dead leaves. Essentially, they appear as a Creeper at first—specifically, Charged Creepers. However, they possess abilities that other Creepers do not have. For example, they are capable of digging and mining, storing what they dug or mined in an unseen inventory. Like any other Creeper, a Mole Creeper is capable of exploding (albeit as a last resort), though the explosion is larger. However, Mole Creepers have a trait that horrifies all their victims: regeneration after exploding. This makes tricking them into suicide ineffective, as the Mole Creeper will resurrect itself shortly after. This makes actual fighting the only effective way of killing a Mole Creeper. Warfare Mole Creepers have easily-recognized ways of hunting or killing their prey. Such methods include blunt force, beating victims with their feet or heads, biting, exploding, and most famously, digging the ground out from under their victims. These methods, most of them not being employed by other Creepers, make Mole Creepers very dangerous opponents, especially their digging and mining skills. They are also known to strip important resources from the surrounding areas of their prey, effectively causing economic turmoil in communities or starving others to death. Mole Creepers have been seen in campsites out in forests. These camps normally compose of 5-7 Mole Creepers and a single commander, the latter residing in a large tent, plotting against the miners. Mole Creepers are also known to reside in underground tunnels and even in the walls, floors, and attics of people's houses, spying and awaiting orders. Others will dig caves into hills and mountains and oversee the entire biome for their species. Over the years, Mole Creepers have been rapidly getting more aggressive; one miner in the land of Reyes narrowly escaped with his life when a sabotaged desert temple raid resulted in the building's destruction and the responsible Mole Creepers chasing him for hours. A stronghold was also taken by the Mole Creepers, with the first of the species overseeing the operation; for the first time, he would have a civil conversation with the miner who found the stronghold. When this very miner used the stronghold's portal, the first Mole Creeper—nicknamed "Sparky" by one resident of Reyes—led a team of his brethren to assist the the residents of the End against the miner. Though their enemy narrowly escaped, the conflict showed that the Mole Creepers were rapidly getting less tolerant of the miners. Trivia *Some Mole Creepers will appear as normal Creepers instead of the usual appearance of Charged Creepers. This was a result of constant breeding with normal Creepers; Mole Creepers that resemble Charged Creepers are now less common than normal ones, and possess superior abilities. This would explain why most Mole Creepers in authoritative positions resemble Charged Creepers. Category:Minecraft Category:Minecraft Fiction Category:Fictional Character Category:Fiction Category:Fictional Creatures